


The Song of Two People Starved for Love

by Coldpep (Deroska)



Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks Fire Walk with Me, laura palmer's diary
Genre: Gen, coercive heterosexuality, lesbian laura palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deroska/pseuds/Coldpep
Summary: Laura dies one day later than in canon, and can clarify things with James, after he drives her back to her home. The next day, he finds her standing alone in a hallway after school.
Relationships: James Hurley/Laura Palmer
Kudos: 4





	The Song of Two People Starved for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Like I first described in my "Laura Palmer's last Christmas" fic, this also contains the headcanon that the heart-necklace was a gift from Donna.

"Laura......why didn't you want to kiss me last night."

James lowered his head, and looked up at her with puppy eyes. A tactic he thought effective. Laura continued to stare at him coldly.

"Do you really not love me ?"

Laura did so as if she had a headache. 

"James... not now." 

He scoffed.

"not ever, huh ?"

At that moment, it felt like even the walls surrounding them had more presence than the two of them.  
Laura felt rage welling up inside of her, but she tried refraining from ever slapping him again, no matter how strongly she wished for it.

"I - I thought...Actions spoke louder than words..."

"You think a kiss is so special. Grow the fuck up James." 

James stopped whatever he'd been doing at that moment. To think, to meditate, to build up rage or more energy to talk, Laura did not know. His expression just changed.

"You... never loved me. It was always me... or what?"

Laura felt her words turning more and more bitter in her mouth.

"You just wanted to fuck Bobby's girl. Don't pretend you wanted anything else."

"I..."

Laura felt the way men loved her couldn't be much stronger or deeper than the way she loved men. Anything else would be a lie. Anything else would mean that she was broken. But then again... that didn't feel that implausible.

"You're too easy James. Too easy."

"Y...you're terrible."

James sulky voice felt like it was choking her, the pain in her throat annoyed her immensely.  
Her piercing eyes tried to look for any sign in his being that the pain he felt was a lie. An act. It had to be. He'd change her for Donna in a heartbeat after all. She knew this to be true. And then he'd lie in Donna's face too.

"Look at yourself first." 

Laura's words felt more raspy, whispery and broken than what she intended them to be. She just wanted bitterness. She just wanted distance between herself and James, more than anything else in the world at that moment. Maybe even more than cocaine.  
She tried to leave, but James took her arm, as if he'd guessed her next move.

"Laura.... you know i meant well. Why do you always treat me like I'm the enemy..."

"Because you are. You are my enemy."

"No..." 

The more James' tears welled up in his eyes the angrier Laura felt. He didn't care about her. She hated the fact that she had to even explain this to him.

"I surrendered. to you. Because you said you loved me. That's all there is to it."

Finally, James eyes flashed with hatred for a very short time. 

"So it's true... you never did love me."

He averted his eyes from Laura, and started taking off one half of the necklace they shared. While Laura looked on incredulously at how everything she'd worked hard for vanished because of her, James extended his hand with the necklace to her. What had she worked so hard for, again ?

"Keep it. I don't want it anymore."

Laura didn't react. James looked at his and Laura's necklace one last time.

"Even says best friends on it. We never even were...that. Because apparently...not even Donna knows you."

He chuckled dryly, and returned Laura's cold stare.  
Laura sighed defeatedly, and took the necklace from him.

"It was a gift from Donna..." 

As Laura put the necklace in her pocket, she heard James say something.

"....So that's why she was upset."

Laura tried hard not to listen to anything James insinuated by that. James voice sounded pained.

"Did you do this just to upset her. ...and me?"

Without even looking at him, Laura could imagine his terrible expression, gritting his teeth, tearing up once again.  
This time, Laura couldn't bear a second more in James' presence. She walked away, her pace faster and faster.

"Laura !!!"

James tried running after her, but he stopped, giving up on her.  
Probably wallowing too much in his own sadness to help her, Laura thought.


End file.
